Father of Mine
by madmaddiee
Summary: Harry has spent years raising his godson, Teddy. But Harry's life is never without complications, and when a magical outburst is tracked in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, one has to wonder what, or who, is there. AU. Rated for language. Complete.
1. Through the Years

Father of Mine

by mad-maddiy

Summary: Harry has spent years raising his godson, Teddy. But Harry's life is never without complications, and when a magical outburst is tracked in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, one has to wonder what, or who, is there. Could it be two men that mean the most to Harry and Teddy? AU. Rated for language.

This first chapter is just to develop the relationship between Harry and Teddy, next chapter will actually have present time and the actual plot. This story will be four chapters long, maybe five if I do an epilogue. Enjoy x

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT**

Chapter 1: Through the Years

* * *

**Sunday, June 20, 1999 **

Harry apparated in front of the Tonks' home, ready to pick up his godson. Clearly nervous, he rubbed his hands together as he approached the front door and knocked three times. It swung open revealing an aging woman, supporting a year old baby on her arm.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, using her free arm to hug him softly, careful not to squish the baby between them. "Come in, come in! I have all his things packed up for him, ready to go!"

Harry gave her a smile, already beginning to relax. "Thank you, Andromeda. For taking care of him this past year while I made up my final year and this past weekend while I renovated the house for him." He closed the door behind him and followed her into the sitting room.

Andromeda waved her hand at him, brushing his gratitude off. "It was no problem, really." She gave him a smile and adjusted the baby on her hip. "Teddy was an excellent little boy this past year, it'll be sad to see him leave." She gestured for him to sit on the couch and held the baby out for him to hold.

He smiled back and took the baby, sitting him on his hip and giving his nose a tap. "Besides," she added, "You were here nearly every weekend anyway." She joked as her smile widened. "Let me go and get his things."

Harry stared at the baby thoughtfully. "Well, Teddy, let's see if I do well at this whole 'parenting' thing, eh?" Hearing the baby giggle in response, Harry hugged him closer to his chest and gave the baby a gentle kiss on his head.

**Tuesday, January 8, 2002**

"I don't understand, Harry!" A female voice screeched.

"Teddy is my main concern, Ginny. I'm not going to push him away at all, even if it's unintentional. I'm not willing to take that chance. He needs a family!" Harry returned, just as forcefully, but quieter.

Ginny nearly growled at the explanation. "Just because you have Teddy doesn't mean you shouldn't start your own family! With me!"

"Yes, it does!" He casted a silencing charm around the room they were in. "I love you, Ginny, but starting a family isn't on my list of things to do at the moment--"

"Well, it's on mine!" She interrupted, crossing her arms across her chest.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. "Then we can't be together. I won't hold you back from your goals, Gin. Go find a man that wants a big family with you, because I'm not that man. I'm sorry." He gave her a disappointed look, and turned away, leaving her in the room alone. He could hear her sobbing and roar of the floo fire through the door he had just closed.

Harry sprinted up the stairs to Teddy's bedroom, going to check that Ginny's yelling didn't wake the three-year-old from his afternoon nap.

**Saturday, July 31, 2004**

Harry woke up to a strange creaking sound and movement coming the left side of his bed. He sat up and looked at the source of his disturbance, smiling at the young boy jumping happily on his bed.

"Happy Birthday, Uncle Harry!" The high, young voice yelled happily, stopping his jumping to hug Harry around his waist. "How old are you now?"

Harry ruffled the boy's hair. "I'm twenty-four, kid."

Teddy stared at him amazed, his mouth hanging open. "You're so _old_!" Harry laughed and gave the boy a hug. "Come on, let's get breakfast." The boy hopped off the bed as Harry swung his legs over the side, swaying slightly as he stood.

As they walked to the kitchen, Teddy ran in front of Harry and held is arms out to stop the man from entering the kitchen. "Wait!" He exclaimed, "Don't you want your present?" He asked excitedly.

Harry knelt down to Teddy's level and smiled at him. "I don't really need a present, Teddy, I have you." He kissed the boys head lovingly.

"Well, see, my present IS me! Just...watch and listen, please?" Teddy asked with pleading eyes. Harry nodded, and the boy grinned at him again.

Harry watched as Teddy closed his eyes and squished up his face thoughtfully. Suddenly Teddy's normally blue hair turned to a raven color with a windswept look, his nose became just a bit smaller, and the general look of his face changed to appear like man in front of him.

As the boy opened his eyes, Harry saw that they were emerald with a small, amber ring around the center. Harry felt tears build in his eyes, and Teddy, seeing Harry's response, held his hand out to stop the man from saying anything.

"That's not all." Teddy paused and stepped closer to Harry. "I know that you aren't my real dad...but, you're the closest thing I've got to one," Teddy was rubbing his hands together nervously, similar to what Harry did when he was nervous. "And I love you like you were my dad...and I was wondering if, instead of 'Uncle Harry', I could call you dad?" Teddy looked into Harry's eyes, silently begging him to say yes.

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled Teddy close to him. "Of course you can call me dad, Ted," He whispered softly, pulling back slightly to kiss him on his head.

"Great, 'cause that's why I changed my appearance. To look more like you!" He shook some of his new black hair out of his face. "Are you sure you're okay with me calling you dad though? I mean you're crying over it..." He reached out to wipe more tears from Harry's face.

Harry chuckled throatily, "I'm crying because I'm happy, kid. You make me incredibly happy, and I don't think you even try."

"Nope!" The boy cried grinning. "Now, I want pancakes, so let's GO!" He took his new father's hand and pulled him into the kitchen, Harry laughing the whole way.

**Thursday, November 16, 2006**

Harry sat up straight in his bed when he heard a heart-wrenching scream coming from down the hall. He scrambled out of bed and grabbed his robe, sprinting down the hall into Teddy's bedroom.

Seeing him thrash around in his bed, Harry knelt down next to the side of the boy's bed and took him into his arms. "Teddy, son, you have to wake up, it's just a nightmare, it's not real!" When the boy began to cry, Harry knew he was awake, and held the boy closer to him.

When the sobs died down, Teddy leaned back and used his fist to wipe the tears off his face. "Sorry," He muttered.

Harry shook his head vigorously. "Don't be, Ted. I used to have nightmares all the time, it's not your fault you had one." Harry kissed his head, his trademark gesture, and snuggled closer to the eight-year-old.

After a few minutes of silence, Teddy whispered, "Dad?" A grunt in response told him to continue. "Do you think my real father would've minded that I call you dad?"

The silence continued, until Harry gave a small sigh. "Well, kid. . .Remus was compassionate enough to realize that you need a dad in your life, and I don't think he would've minded. . .as long as you remembered him, too."

"I wouldn't forget that he's my father...but you're my dad. Does that make sense?" Teddy asked quietly.

Harry turned over on the bed to face his son. "Perfect sense, Ted."

**Wednesday, April 22, 2009**

"Dad! Come quick, hurry, it's here!" An eleven-year-old boy yelled excitedly, racing towards the window where a professional-looking owl was waiting, letter tied to it's foot.

Teddy wrenched the door open and took the letter from the owl, petting it's feathers and giving it a treat from the dish sitting beneath the window. The owl hooted happily and flew off into the morning sky.

The young boy went into the kitchen to open the heavy letter, and heard a man follow him.

"Well, it is your birthday," Harry started. "It shouldn't be too much of a surprise that you're Hogwarts letter came." He crossed over to Teddy, ruffling up the boy's black hair that matched his own. "Besides, look at your parents; they both went to Hogwarts. And," Harry paused to sweep his hair back and flash Teddy an arrogant grin, "Look at _me_. Of course you're going to Hogwarts."

Teddy snorted. "Was that an impression of that Lockhart guy you told me about in the Chamber of Secrets bedtime story?" He gripped his letter tighter, ready to open it.

"Glad you picked up on that, I definitely wasn't serious," Harry sat down at the kitchen table and watched as his adopted son jumped with excitement. "Oh, just open it!" Harry yelled, laughing at his son's antics.

Teddy took a deep breath to try and stop his trembling fingers, then flipped the letter over to break the seal on the back. Taking the letter out, he read the first sentence that every child recites aloud to their parents.

"_Dear Mr. Lupin-Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." _Teddy squealed happily, then his hand shot up to cover his mouth in embarrassment. "I didn't just squeal like a girl what are you talking about, Dad..." He muttered sarcastically.

Harry chuckled and ruffled up his hair again. "Excited, kid?"

"Unbelievably so." Teddy returned, and turned to hug his father. "Do you want me to get into Gryffindor like you and my father?" He asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. "I just want you to be happy and comfortable, it doesn't matter what house you're in. I mean," He started, "Your father was in Gryffindor, your mother was in Hufflepuff, your grandmother, Andromeda, was in Slytherin, and someone in this family has to have been in Ravenclaw," He wondered, trying to think of someone. "Maybe that will be you?" He asked rhetorically.

Teddy nodded and couldn't help but wonder, _'Will I make my family proud?'_

**Tuesday, December 25, 2012**

"Happy Christmas, Teddy!" Harry reached over to ruffle his son's hair, but Teddy ducked out of the way and held his arms up in a defensive manner.

"Please don't wreck my hair even more than it already is. I should've realized back when I was six that if I copied your hair, it would also be impossible to manage. And, just so you know, this whole 'messed up look' isn't sexy!"

Harry stuck his tongue out at the boy and pulled his robe tighter around him, collapsing onto the couch beside their large Christmas tree.

"Let's open presents, and I'll get you back later for insulting my hair." Harry patted his own hair down and gestured for Teddy to get his presents. Teddy took a seat on the carpet by the fire, pulling his presents toward him and handing Harry the ones addressed to him.

After opening the presents they had received from other people and families, like the Weasleys and Teddy's friends from Hogwarts, only two presents were left. Both for each other, from each other.

"You go first, dad." Teddy offered, holding out a crimson-colored present with a square shape. Harry smiled at him and opened it slowly, gasping at what was inside.

"How the bloody Hell did you get this?" Harry asked dumbfounded. In his lap a battered, hand made book entitled, "Rules of the Marauders: Follow them, or pay the price!" Completely hand written, the book was filled with silly rules like,

"_Never give Padfoot sugar after eight o'clock at night._"

or, "_Don't let Moony read for more than three hours on Saturday, he needs some fun in his life_."

But also had some more-serious ones like,

"_Never let your fellow Marauder take all the blame_."

and, "_The Marauders are your brothers—don't let them down._"

Harry felt the tears in his eyes, wiping them away hastily. "I feel like such a girl, crying over this." He muttered embarrassed.

Teddy shook his head and gave him a hug. "They were your parents, too. Padfoot, Prongs, and Moony were. That's why I thought it would be perfect for you," Teddy explained.

Harry nodded vigorously and kissed his son on his head. "Thank you, truly." Harry took a deep breath to calm down and placed the book on the end-table beside him. "Now my present seems really stupid. . ." He summoned two presents, one large and skinny and one medium size and heavy, both wrapped with blue and silver wrapping paper, and handed it to Teddy wordlessly.

Teddy unwrapped them both quickly, eyes lighting up at what he saw. "These definitely aren't stupid, thank you so much! I've been needing more supplies for months!" He yelled, clearly excited, and hugged Harry again.

On the floor in front of him was a large pad of drawing paper and a box of different drawing materials, like colored pencils and pastels. Teddy had started to draw when he first started Hogwarts, and every summer when they went to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies, they would pick up some art supplies as well. He had run out from all the drawing he had been doing.

Harry laughed and kissed his head, "Glad you like them." He gestured for Teddy to sit next to him on the couch, and they both silently gazed at the crackling fire in front of them.

**Wednesday, April 22, 2015**

Teddy sat munched on his breakfast in the Great Hall on his birthday, chatting quietly with the other students around him, all dressed in Ravenclaw's colors. He watched as a black owl swooped in front of him and landed right next to his toast, and dropped a letter onto the slightly burnt bread.

Picking it up, Teddy recognized the messy scrawl of his name, and knew immediately who it was from.

"_Teddy- _

_Whoa. Whoa. __**Whoa.**__ I can't even believe this. You're bloody SEVENTEEN years-old! Time flies when you're having fun, eh? Well, I had fun, I don't know about you. Either way, I just wanted to wish you a fantastic day of course, but how fantastic can it be, I'm not there with you?" _

Teddy stopped reading to laugh out loud, while his classmates turned to look at him. He waved his hand to dismiss them and continued reading.

"_And I know you just laughed outright mocking me. . .Anyway, this summer will be excellent, you know. You're of age now! But you're still a sixth year, so I'm still going to make sure you don't do anything __stupid and kill yourself, okay? (That probably won't stand true during the summer. . .Oh, well. At least I can say I tried to be a good parent.) I already gave you your present during Easter holidays, and I'm sure you enjoyed the _Lightning Bolt_, also known as the fastest fucking broom in the world. Enjoy your day, and remember that I love you, kid. Damn I sound cheesy. Anyway, cause some chaos, and make me proud! -Harry_

Teddy smiled again at the letter, tucking it away in his pocket. _This summer is going to be the best one yet_, he thought happily.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. The Forbidden Forest

Father of Mine

by mad-maddiy

Chapter 2: The Forbidden Forest

**

* * *

Saturday, June 13, 2015**

"Put it down, Ted." A stern voice carried throughout Potter manor to the seventeen-year-old boy who was rummaging through old boxes in the attic. Scowling, he picked himself of the floor and raced down the steps to find the location of the lecturing tone.

Seeing a mess of unruly black hair sitting at the kitchen table, the boy skidded to a stop and sat down across from the bespectacled man.

"How'd you know I was even doing anything wrong?" The boy asked, narrowing his eyes at the man suspiciously and stealing a sip of the man's coffee.

Emerald eyes met the boy's. "It's this motherly instinct I have--" His explanation cut off with a snort coming from the boy. "Shut up and go along with it, eh?" The man grinned at the boy and went back to reading the Daily Prophet, using his other hand to snatch his coffee back. A sharp rapping at the window broke the man's gaze at the morning paper and he glanced back up at the boy. "Teddy, could you let that owl in?"

Teddy nodded, pushing back his chair as it scraped against the tiled kitchen floor. He walked the few paces to the window and opened it, taking the letter from the bird and giving it a small treat from the dish below. The owl hooted happily and flew away again off into the distance.

Looking down at the letter, Teddy noticed it was adressed to the man at the table. "Dad, it's for you." The man nodded in response and held his hand out for Teddy to give it to him. The man put his feet up on the table, ripped the letter open, and began to read it aloud.

_Harry -_

_Something odd's happened. While we were tracking magical outbursts, we had a huge spike in the Forbidden Forest. Something weird is going on in there, maybe you should check it out. Yes, it's Saturday, but the other Aurors don't know about the outburst except for myself and Kingsley, and we're both busy as Hell here. If you don't feel like it, that's cool...but maybe take Teddy along with you if you go. He could use some excitement living with boring-old-Harry Potter all the time, right? (Tell him I said hello.)_

_-Ron"_

Harry grinned down at the letter, folding it up and placing it in his front pocket. "Something odd, eh?" He said aloud to no one in particular. Catching Teddy's eye, he asked, "Do you think you could handle yourself out there if I took you, son?" He asked as he ruffled up the boy's hair.

Teddy batted the man's hand away from his head. "Of course I can, dear Father of mine." He added with a wry smile, taking a bow dramatically. "It'll be fun!" The man rolled his eyes and went to the hall closest to get their coats. He tucked his against his arm as he threw Teddy his. Putting one arm through his own, he paused.

Teddy glanced at him confused. "What?"

Harry frowned at him. "Is this good parenting? This could be a dangerous situation--" Teddy cut him off with a smirk.

"It's a good thing I'm of age then, eh?" Harry smiled back at Teddy and led him to the apparition point outside of Potter Manor.

They landed with a thud just outside the Forbidden Forest, Teddy losing his balance and falling onto his butt next to Harry. The man chuckled and held out his arm for Teddy to stand up with.

"Way to go, Champ." The man joked, poking him in the ribs.

"Shut up, old man." Teddy muttered back, rubbing his backside. Not hearing a response, he glanced up at Harry and saw a depressed expression on the man's face that quickly turned into a smile, playfully.

The forest, no matter what time of day, was usually dark and foggy, from the trees being so tall and covering any chance of sunlight coming through.

"Let's go find some weirdness, shall we?" Harry said, leading the way deeper into the forest. "Tell me if you hear or see anything, and please, stay alert. I'd rather not have you die and have all my wonderful parenting go to waste..." He trailed off, not turning back to look at Teddy's expression.

"Yeah, 'wonderful'..." The boy returned sarcastically.

They carried on throughout the forest until Harry heard a distant cracking sound, like people walking on fallen branches and dead leaves. Harry paused, holding out his arm for Teddy to run into and stop. When he did, Teddy turned to him and whispered "What?"

Harry put his finger to his lips, silently telling him to be quiet, and gestured for Teddy to follow him, wand out. As they continued, the sound got louder and louder and until it sounded as if it was right next to them. Pointing his wand toward the direction of the noise, Harry said forcefully, "Show yourself!" Teddy mimicked Harry, pointing his wand in the same direction and said, "Lumos maxima!" to help them see anyone, or anything, there. Harry nodded in appreciation.

They both heard another voice answer in a strained, painful tone, "Who's there? Please, just help us." Harry frowned and spotted a limping man holding up another man who was unconscious. Once again Harry gestured for Teddy to follow him and went towards the two men who needed help. What he saw gobsmacked him to a stop, making Teddy stop behind him.

Harry squinted and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the image in front of him, but he still saw the same two people in front of him.

"Remus? Sirius?!" Before the man carrying the other fell to the ground, unconscious as well.

* * *

_To be continued..._

For some reason, the date at the top wouldn't center...It pissed me off.


	3. Awakenings

Father of Mine

by mad-maddiy

Chapter 3: Awakenings

* * *

**Sunday, June 14, 2015**

Remus moaned quietly in pain and opened his eyes slowly, revealing a room that was painted a light-yellow color. He tried to sit up, but didn't have the energy, and groaned in pain again at the attempt, closing his eyes.

Suddenly the door to his left burst open, and a man who was about six-feet tall walked in and sat in the chair beside the man.

"I've tried seven different DNA tests, about ten times each, and they still say the same thing each time. Remus Lupin, how the bloody Hell are you alive?" The man asked mesmerized, but not angry. "You don't look a day over thirty-five. 'Cept for looking near death, of course," he added flashing him a small grin.

Remus opened his eyes to see a man who had messy black hair and glasses, wearing a smile on his face. "H-Har-rry?" He croaked. The man nodded and reached for the glass of water next to the bed, lifting Remus' head to take a sip.

"What happened?" The werewolf asked tiredly after swallowing and leaning back onto the pillows behind him.

"I could ask you the same question. I get a letter from Ron that there was a magical outburst in the Forbidden Forest, I go to investigate and suddenly I see two men limping, near death, both of which were supposedly already dead!" The man said, clearly confused and frustrated.

Remus was getting more and more energy back, and he sat upright, Harry reaching out to adjust pillows against his back accordingly. "So. . .I'm alive?" He asked.

"Yep," Harry said simply. "Both you and Sirius, which I must say scared me even more." Harry chuckled darkly. "On account that I saw him go _through_ the veil. . ." He trailed off. Moments passed before either said something.

"I don't even know what happened," Remus began. "I feel like I've been asleep for ages, and just suddenly woke up. . .in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, and saw Padfoot next to me in the same predicament. He was unconscious though. . ." He trailed off, looking at his hands. "Dora isn't back, is she?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Harry shook his head, and took one of Remus' hands in his own. They heard a tired moan and a creak of a mattress across the room. "Sirius is starting to wake up over there," He gestured to another bed in the room. "Mind if I help him?"

Remus shook his head, and watched as Harry let go of his hand and walk over to other bed, giving the other man water and a potion to relieve his pain. Harry helped the other man upright, so that Remus was facing a very familiar, though tired, face.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly.

The other man's eyes shot open, and a huge grin spread on his face. "Moony," the other stated happily, and fell asleep once again.

Harry turned to Remus, "I put a Dreamless Sleep potion in his water, he's a bit more beat-up than you are and needs rest. Get some sleep, eh? We'll chat when the both of you are feeling better." Harry charmed the lights off and shut the door behind him, leaving Remus to his thoughts.

**Monday, June 15, 2015**

The next morning Remus woke up bright and early, just as the sun was creeping through the curtains. He sat himself upright once again, noticing that Sirius was wide awake and staring at him with a contemplative look on his tired, worn face.

"Remus," He stated simply.

"Sirius," the other man returned.

The dog animagus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "How are we alive, Moony?"

The werewolf shook his head, knowing that Sirius did not see the gesture. "I have no bloody idea, Pads."

A few moments passed with no conversation, until Sirius broke the tension with a small joke, "I always hated being called Pads; reminds me of those things girls use once a month."

Sirius could hear a loud laugh coming from across the room, and upon opening his eyes he saw Remus rubbing his eyes, shoulders rising and falling in accordance to his laughter. "You're always the one to make jokes, no matter how serious the situation," He shook his head disbelievingly. "And Don't even think about using your name-joke, that got annoying when we were thirteen," He laughed.

Sirus stuck his tongue out at Remus, then flashing him a grin. "Let's get up and explore Harry's place, shall we?" He offered, beginning to stand up.

Remus frowned. "I don't know, we shouldn't be snooping, we're his guests--"

He was cut off by a hearty chuckle. "All the more reason _to _snoop, my friend!" Sirius crossed the room and helped Remus out of bed, then lead the both of them out the door and down the hall.

They stopped when they heard two voices arguing in the kitchen. The two men stayed in the shadows, careful not to be seen.

". . .am I suppose to say to him?" A voice asked, strained.

"He's your father, Bear," A man's voice answered endearingly. "You could say anything, and he'd be happy."

Remus' eyes widened at the realization that the other voice besides Harry's must be his son, Teddy. His heart swelled with pride at the thought of the man he always thought of as a son taking care of his real son.

The men heard a scrape of wood against tile, which they assumed to be someone either sitting down at the kitchen table or standing up.

"You don't understand, Dad," Teddy answered.

Sirius glanced at Remus, giving his shoulder a small squeeze of comfort when he heard Teddy refer to Harry as his father. He could see Remus was a bit crestfallen at the title.

"Of course I bloody understand! I felt the same conflict when Sirius and I became closer. I've always thought of him as my dad, but I didn't want to disrespect my real father's memory,"

Sirius couldn't help but feel pride that Harry thought of him as a father.

"The only difference is, you're able to get permission. . .a blessing of sorts." Harry stated simply.

Teddy sighed helplessly. "I love you, dad,"

Remus' heart clenched again at the declaration, though he wasn't sure if it was pride, that Harry had raised him so lovingly and well, or disappointed, that he wasn't called 'dad'.

"How am I going to face him without feeling horribly guilty?" The seventeen-year-old continued.

A few minutes passed until the man answered. "Well, I don't know, cub. I think that's for you to find out for yourself, by giving it a shot, eh?" The two Marauders couldn't see, but Teddy was nodding in agreement to Harry's words. "But if you need me to help, I'll try to in any way I can."

"Thanks, dad," They heard the chair scraping again. "Wait, can we have some tea before you go and check on them?"

"Sure thing, Bear." Harry agreed, opening cabinets to get tea bags and cups.

Hearing cups clash together as they were picked up from the shelves, the injured men heard a laugh coming from the teenager.

"You know what I just realized?" Teddy asked, still laughing. A small 'hmm?' answered him, urging him to continue.

"You call me 'bear', and you call me 'cub'. So, I _could_ be a 'bear cub'!" He exclaimed, laughing harder.

Harry chuckled slightly. "Hilarious, kid." He confirmed, with heavy sarcasm.

Remus and Sirius took that as their cue that the conversation was over, but as they headed up down the hall again to the room they shared, they could hear Teddy protesting his dad from messing up his hair.

"Dad, no, no, dad. DAD, stop! Stop, st—stop it! It's al-already a mess, dad!" The sounds of a boys laughter and a man's chuckles filled the kitchen as the men shut the door, getting back into bed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I don't have a beta for this story. I do re-read it the next day the look for mistakes, though, and correct them.

A thanks to everyone who favorited this story, put it on story alert, and/or reviewed it!

2008, chicaespanola, i-eat-elmos, kitcatofthenight, Morli84, SarahLee123, SarahWeasley, Studebaker1960, Tempete Sanguine, Williams, AmethystLyre, authorEmilyRay, Elyma, lightfairy1587, moondancer7825, jessirose85

Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hope this update was up to par x

-Maddie


	4. Clarifications

Father of Mine

by mad-maddiy

Chapter 4: Clarifications

* * *

**Sunday, July 12, 2015**

The following week was simple for the men in the Potter's home. Harry took care of Sirius and Remus, helping them build up their strength and health once more, and by the next Sunday, they were free of their beds.

Sirius and Remus had picked up where they left off in their friendship; still the best of friends. They forgave each other over every disagreement they had left an open wound when one of them died, small problems, like Sirius borrowing one of Remus' shirts, or Remus using Sirius' toothpaste.

Currently, the two Marauders were sitting at the kitchen table, quietly chatting and sipping tea, while Harry made grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner. Teddy had gone out to Diagon Alley, and still had spoken to neither Sirius nor Remus.

Harry had just flipped the sandwiches for the last time on the stove when the fireplace roared to life, and Teddy stepped through, laughing quietly at something his friend had said at his departure. Coming into the kitchen, he stopped short and his eyes grew wide at the sight of his father and his father's best friend sitting at the table.

". . .Oh, hey, er'body. . ." Teddy said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey, Ted. Why don't you sit down, we're just about to have a light dinner," Harry asked, though it wasn't open for discussion. Teddy slowly fell into a chair, across from Sirius and in between Harry and Remus. He folded his hands together and looked everywhere but at his father.

Once the table was set and the sandwiches were in the center, everyone's plates full, Harry turned to his ward. "How was Diagon Alley, kid?"

Teddy glanced up at his father, silently killing him with his eyes for making him speak. "It was okay, I suppose. I got those dragon hide gloves you wanted. . ." He trailed off, looking down at his lap, and rubbing his hands together nervously.

"Wonderful!" Harry said happily, taking a large bite out of his sandwich. Remus cleared his throat and turned his attention to his son.

"Hey, Teddy. How's, erm, life been treating you?" He asked softly.

Teddy mumbled something unintelligible, until Harry kicked his foot under the table. "Fine, sir." He corrected himself, answering Remus.

The werewolf glanced at Sirius, at a loss for what to do. "You don't have to call me 'sir', Teddy." He assured. He only saw Teddy nodded in acknowledgement.

Harry stood up slowly, giving Teddy a pointed look. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I need to have a little word with Theodore here." Teddy's eyes widened at the mention of his full name, but nevertheless rose from his chair and followed Harry into the next room.

"What the bloody Hell is up with you?" Harry asked in a hushed tone. "He's your father, not a Death Eater! Don't be such a baby--"

Teddy cut him off with a glare. "The last time I 'saw' him, I _was_ a baby, Dad!" He snarled, clearly frustrated.

Harry took him by the shoulders and shook him a little. "Get ahold of yourself. You'll never feel any better until you talk to him and work this out." He squeezed his shoulders, and went back into the kitchen. From the room Teddy was still in, he could hear Harry come up with an excuse for Sirius and himself to leave, but not Remus.

The boy took a deep breath and went back into the kitchen, and sat across from his biological father. "I'm sorry," He apologized, looking into his father's eyes. "For everything."

Remus frowned at him, confused. "Everything? What did you do?" He asked, cocking his head to the side.

Teddy broke the eye contact and looked at the table. "For disrespecting you," He muttered.

Remus continued to stare at him, urging him to continue.

"I don't think of you as my dad anymore! Sure, you're my father," He began, looking back at Remus again. "But Harry was the one that helped me after nightmares, and he's the one that gave me potions when I was sick, and the one that kicked my butt when I was acting lazy and stupid, and the one that made me the man I am today, and I'm just sorry!" He exclaimed sadly.

Remus reached across the table and grasped his son's hand in his own. "Don't be, Teddy--"

"Yes, I should!" Teddy interrupted. "I changed my appearance to look like Harry," He said as he gestured to his hair and face, beginning to cry. "I call him dad, and not you. . ." He trailed off, sniffling.

Remus rose from his seat and moved around the table, lifting Teddy by the elbows and engulfing him in a hug, beginning to cry as well. "I won't hold it against you, son. You needed a father, and you got one, one that loves you very, very much. You can call me whatever you want, Teddy." He kissed his son's head as they both cried softly, the burden slowly rising from their hearts.

_Meanwhile, in the living room. . ._

Harry lead Sirius away from the kitchen and into the living room down the hall, gesturing for him to take a seat on the couch. He went to the cabinet and got a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses.

"Padfoot, you know what's odd?" Harry asked in a playful tone.

Sirius flashed him a grin. "What's odd, Prongslet?" He joked.

"I'm about your age now, give or take a year." Harry acknowledged, taking a sip of his drink.

Sirius copied him. "Crazy shit," he nodded in agreement.

Harry laughed, "You curse a lot, Padfoot." He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

Sirius didn't say anything for awhile, until he whispered in an awestruck tone. "It's so odd seeing you as a parent, you know. And seeing you as old as I am. . .it's mind boggling." He watched as Harry nodded, his eyes still closed. "I missed you, Prongslet. I missed life." Sirius' voice broke at the declaration and he buried his face in his hands.

Harry stood up and crossed over to the couch, sitting next to Sirius and resting a hand on his shoulder. "I missed you, too, Sirius. Unbelievably so. . .wasn't myself for a very long time," He stated, taking another sip of firewhiskey. "You know, Remus was the one that stopped me from going in after you through the veil." He remembered.

Sirius lifted his head from his hands and looked at Harry. "You would've gone in after me? Are you crazy?!" He asked sharply.

Harry shook his head. "No, not crazy. But I loved you, you were the closest thing I had to a father, and you really didn't ever have the chance to play the part properly--" He was cut off when a mane of black curls covered his face, and arms embraced him.

"I love you too, kid. You're the son I never had. . .nor wanted, but got anyway and grew to love," Sirius joked, leaning out of the embrace slightly to flash him another grin.

Harry chuckled, hugging him back tightly. "Good to have you back, Sirius."

_Later that day. . ._

What is a father? Is it someone that donated half of their genes to make you? Is it someone that invests in your life, buying you everything you need? Or is it just someone that gives you irrevocable love, never asking for anything in return?

For Harry, he had two father figures, but was one himself as well. And of course, there was always the man who gave his life to protect Harry's.

Harry had confessed to Sirius earlier that day that one of reasons he loved and cared for Teddy so much was because of how similar the start of their lives were, and Harry wanted to make sure Teddy's life turned out differently.

He obviously succeeded.

Teddy, on the other hand, had three fathers in his life now. While Harry really took care of him and raised him during his childhood, Remus and Sirius could offer advice and help him with day-to-day complications.

So, one might ask, who was Teddy's father? Harry, or Remus? Did Sirius act as a father figure as well?

"_And now you ask me through your tears_

_the age-old question, unanswered through the years._

_Heredity or environment, which are you a product of?_

_Neither my darling, neither. Just two different kinds of love."_

If you were to ask Teddy, well, he would respond the same way every time.

He'd flash you a grin, grip your shoulder and chuckle loudly. "All three, of course. They're all fathers of mine!"

_

* * *

_

_Fin._

Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that reviewed, and/or added this story to their favorites/story alert. I really, really appreciate it, it makes me incredibly happy! I hope the ending was to your liking, I didn't really know what would be the best way of bringing it to a finish.

Review! Critique! Make my day! Please and thank you!

I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. A Question?

Hello everyone!

A thought popped into my brain this evening!

Would anyone be interested in a story centered around the relationship buildup of Harry and Teddy?

I'm very tempted, but I'd love a little motivation, knowing some past readers would love to take a look at it!

Let me know what you think!

madmaddiee

formally: mad-maddiy


End file.
